This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to multilayered imaging members with photogenerating layers, sensitive, for example, to a wavelength of from about 550 to about 950 nanometers, and which layer is preferably comprised of a hydroxygallium phthalocyanine, reference for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,811, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and especially Type V hydroxygallium phthalocyanine, and wherein the imaging member contains as an undercoat layer, preferably in contact with the supporting substrate, a polyhaloalkylstyrene, especially a polychloromethylstyrene (PCMS), or modifications, or derivatives thereof, and wherein the undercoat layer can be generated by, for example, the curing and thus crosslinking of the PCMS. The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments exhibit excellent cyclic stability, independent layer discharge, and substantially no adverse changes in performance over extended time periods. The aforementioned photoresponsive, or photoconductive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layers are situated between the hole transport layers and the substrate, or positively charged when the hole transport layers are situated between the photogenerating layers and the supporting substrates. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, are also encompassed by the present invention.
The invention layered photoconductive imaging members can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible using toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are preferably useful in color xerographic applications where several color printings can be achieved in a single pass.